1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device. The present invention specifically relates to an organic electroluminescent device having an organic electroluminescent element sealed with a gas barrier film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many organic electroluminescent devices, organic electroluminescent elements are sealed by bonding a substrate provided with an organic electroluminescent element and a sealing member with an adhesive. Using a gas barrier film which is lightweight and has impact resistance as the substrate or the sealing member has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-2012-109255A or JP-2005-251500A).